Salt in My Wounds
by Elite-Saiya-jin-Jenny
Summary: Read the summary inside.


Salt in My Wounds

By EliteSaiya-jinJenny, a.k.a.: Zornsama

Author's Note: Okay, my second attempt at crossover fanfiction. I dunno how far this'll go, but inspiration has a funny way of biting me in the ass. Anyways, what to say….Oh! Warnings! Yeah! Okay, there'll be yaoi, some gore, language, and…..I don't really know what else right now. I just started this on a whim, okay? Give me a break! Jeez!

Summary: Why am I doing this? Cause the few lines that people are given on fanfiction summaries can't really express it right. And I REALLY want my faithful readers to actually be encouraged to continue, not just turn away because I suck at describing things in a concise manner. Okay, here we go. This is a Teen Titans/DBZ crossover. Don't like it? LEAVE! But if this is any consolation, though to others it may just backfire on me, there really aren't any known titans in here like Robin and Starfire and stuff. They're going to be in the beginning, but you probably won't see them after that. The characters in this that are relating to Teen Titans are MADE-UPS. And YES, they will be main characters! I know that deters a lot of people when the horrid thing of made-ups are mentioned with having a main role, but please, don't worry. There are no real Mary-sues or Gary-stues here. The main made-up character was created by yours truly, but my friends made the others: take them and the consequences will make hell look like fucking Bora Bora, believe it.

Anyway, this takes place about ten years after Teen Titans and in that gap between Dragonball Z and GT. Goku and Vegeta need help against a new, yet vaguely familiar arrival with intentions unknown. So they're going to find some pupils to train. Isn't that great? Yeah? Well, I'm not going to say anymore, cause that'd just spoil it for you. But I hope you like it. PAIRINGS: G X V, OC X OC.

Disclaimer: Okay, this'll be the ONE time I say it. I will NOT repeat myself after this. I do NOT own Dragonball Z or Teen Titans. If I did…well, you don't want to think about that. OC's, however, ARE mine, so maybe you'll think twice about taking them. It's gather enough energy to be original and make up your own, or an expenses-paid trip to whatever afterlife to which you belong A LOT sooner than nature intended…you decide.

--Chapter 1: Tenacity--

Glen's eye stretched open in surprise, his ears ringing. Why didn't the stupid alarm have an off-switch? It certainly would've saved him some pain, probably some sleep too. Didn't villains ever sleep? Of course not. Not the freaks, anyway. All the villains that were worth fighting always made themselves apparent during the day. That or the very bold ones. They'd announce themselves in pure daylight, for the entire world, and either be worth a challenge, or they'd just be bigmouths with small balls. But Glen didn't really enjoy fighting that much; not during the day, at least. He was a werewolf, and naturally, in sync with the night. Sure, it wasn't a fact that he flaunted about, but it was something that the acute could sense before he even told them. Supposedly, he had a very feral look about him on occasion. But he'd never think so, looking in the mirror.

He had bright pink hair; not quite messy, but not quite tame, either. No one would ever think of someone like him being a part of the Titans. He always wore things that people would consider a little outlandish; excruciating colors, quite blinding, and different little knick-knacks and little touches everywhere. Some combinations just bringing some people to slap their foreheads. Sometimes he'd wear suspenders for no apparent reason, and he'd often be seen wearing platforms.

The fifteen-year old sat up slowly, grumbling to himself about stupid villains that wouldn't give him a break. He stood, lifting a foot and scratching his other leg with a toe, carelessly, then shaking himself out of his half-sleeping stupor and throwing on some decent-or at least decent to him-clothing and shutting his door behind him.

He looked around the living room, the giant screen already lowered and with an image on it. Cyborg certainly was getting quicker with these things, he chuckled to himself, looking at the tall Titan that was quickly steering the others around with his loud commands. Nobody really knew how old he was now, but he was a veteran Titan, guiding the newer recruits and sometimes even joining a scuffle or two.

There were others, as well. Glen expected no less. The sirens were loud enough to wake the dead, or at least that's how he viewed it with his sensitive hearing and all. There were a lot of new ones, too. The situation that had woken them all must not have been one of high caliber; the new ones were never allowed to take anything too dangerous on. And still stood in the middle of them all, Cyborg, with his commanding voice.

Glen shook himself, finally realizing that Cyborg had been trying to get his attention for a while now. He walked over, hands in his pockets, and looked at the screen. It was a space ship. The radars weren't reacting exactly as they were to a pure threat, but as one would with mere suspicion and caution. And according to Cyborg, the ship was going to land just outside the T-Tower, on the rocks which kept it from sinking into the water. The giant Titan spit out many facts concerning the curious ship, Glen only catching a few. These including the fact that the ship had great technological capabilities, but still moving at a slow speed, even for it being close to their planet's atmosphere.

The pink-haired Titan released a sigh. It definitely would be a long night.

Goku sighed, balancing a pencil on his nose while leaning back on his spinning chair. It was taking too long to get to the planet. Vegeta insisted that they move slowly. According to him, the planet was about as advanced as their own, perhaps only a little more or less advanced, and probably would see them as a threat should they approach too quickly. Goku never doubted him, of course. He had more experience with such things that Goku could ever even hope to attain, but he was still a little frustrated that it still couldn't be hurried even faster. They needed to get help, and their resources were running low. Many of the fighters on Earth had already been wiped out, these being poor Yamcha, Krillin, Tien, Trunks, Goten, and Chiaotzu. It was a big push on Goku's patience, and he had only barely resisted the urge to just charge into the fight and utterly destroy the mysterious attacker. Everytime Vegeta or himself would seek him out themselves, they would never find the unknown fighter. But every time someone else sought him out, they would be attacked on sight.

Goku's first reaction to the odd method was that he was merely a coward, seeking only to kill those weaker then himself, then to leave when stronger forces like him or Vegeta approached. But Vegeta's first thought had been a little different. To him, the fighter was attacking with a very sharp strategy behind each and every kill. The fighter would weaken their minds with small losses, then attack the two after their wills had deteriorated. It was an uncommon strategy that Goku had only witnessed once before, but he still stood by what he had originally thought. Then they actually encountered the fighter. The two Saiya-jins made their attempt at attacking the mysterious man, but he fled. From what little they could gather from their short-lived encounter, he was strong. Stronger than them both put together.

It had been a big blow to both their pride, but they had received a little help from the distraught Bulma. Yamcha was dead, and naturally she wanted to help out a bit. They had gotten back together shortly after her and Vegeta's divorce, and hit it off quite quickly. They seemed much happier than they used to be before she had left him. Vegeta seemed to have mixed feelings about the whole thing, but nonetheless, continued on. It was much like Goku himself and Chichi had dealt. They also had separated, but both were quite happy with the aftermath.

Bulma, working for days on end, had built a special wave-emitter. It sent off invisible waves, reflecting back when hitting larger forces of power that could be of help to them. The larger of the powers that had bounced back within the span of a few days had come off of one specific planet. The one that was now in radar.

Goku blinked a few times, looking at the radar that was now beeping madly. The door behind him opened with an odd whizzing sound, and Vegeta stepped out, rushing to the panel. He obviously had just woken from a nap; hair tousled, and eyes laden with many bags. It was a little bit of a trip, but nothing in comparison to the trip to Namek that had taken place many years ago. That specific voyage had taken a month, this was only a five-day trip. Though only semi-long, Vegeta couldn't bring himself to sleep. It might have been the recent loss of his wife and son, but Goku couldn't help but feel bad for him. Sure, Goten had been taken in the fight with the mystery-man, but he only felt contempt. It definitely was the opposite kind of reaction that the taller Saiya-jin expected out of Vegeta, and had struck him with overwhelming pity.

The Saiya-jin Prince growled, pushing buttons here and there, but apparently knowing exactly what he was doing. He turned after a moment to Goku, waving a hand in front of the bigger Saiya-jin's face to get his attention.

"We're practically there, Kakarot." He sighed, brushing a few loose strands of his hair back and then turning foot and opening the door that he had originally come from, voice with a slightly grave tone to it, "I did a scan on the planet…it's inhabited by people much like humans; breath oxygen, same basic and general bone structure, though there are mixes of races on it, also much like on Earth. We shouldn't have much of a problem…Get ready, Kakarot, and keep your eyes open for anyone that may be of service to us."

Goku gave a thumbs up, though the other Saiya-jin had already closed the door behind him. He sighed, Vegeta had been acting very strange lately. Even before their trip, he seemed very aloof, not really putting much emotional emphasis on things that would normally agitate him or not even reacting period. But every time Goku would bring it up, Vegeta would merely ignore him or change the topic very quickly. He just never could admit how much it hurt him to lose his only son.

He sighed again, getting up and walking over to the door that led to the living quarters. The door opened and he stepped in, walking around Vegeta's bed and over to his own, with a suitcase sitting on it. Vegeta was pulling on his white boots, looking down on them monotonously as he pulled them onto his feet. Goku store sadly at the prince's back for a moment, then looked over to his own boots and pulled them on as well. He looked back over quickly, gathering his breath, then ending the uncomfortable silence.

"Um…Vegeta?" he spoke quietly.

Vegeta didn't look up, or even turn to face him, he only grunted in reply.

Goku swallowed, still feeling a bit awkward under the heavy weight of the silence, "Um…when will we get there?"

The Saiya-jin prince stood, adjusting his gloves, still not looking at the other, "We'll be arriving in less than a minute or so. Let's go." He walked out the door, closing it behind him.

Goku mimicked him, standing up and adjusting his blue sweatbands then opening the door and stepping through. He stood at his full height, looking about the control room in wonder. How could Vegeta understand how to work any of this? He was really amazed that the older Saiya-jin had even let Goku be alone with any of it for longer than a minute. But he had, and Goku felt pretty proud that he had earned such trust in the other.

The tall Earth-alien walked up behind Vegeta, almost stumbling from all the shaking that the ship was doing. They were landing, currently, and it didn't seem like they were doing it very gracefully. He put a hand on the co-pilot seat to steady himself and looked at Vegeta inquiringly.

"Hey, Vegeta? Tell me again why we couldn't just Instant Transmission onto the planet once we got within range?" He wouldn't have been able to use his technique from Earth, the planet was just too far away. But they had gotten within Goku's range not two days after leaving, and Goku still couldn't figure out why they couldn't just make the trip quicker with his more favored technique.

Vegeta closed his eyes, growling and clenching his fists. He composed himself after a second, looking calm in the most strained way possible, "Because…if we were to just appear out of thin air, don't you think they might feel a little threatened?"

Goku nodded slowly in understanding, putting a hand to his chin in thought. "But, Vegeta…what if we were to conceal our ki?"

The smaller Saiya-jin turned quickly, hands out and shaking, ready to strangle the larger moron. But he restrained himself and turned, pressing a few buttons, then the ship settled down. They had landed.

"We're here. _Don't_ mess this up, Kakarot! As much as I hate to say it…but, we need some help."

Not even the sound of cricket chirp was heard as the two Saiya-jin's jumped down from their ship. It had four legs that dug into the jagged rocks, holding it steady. The overall shape was like a bird beak, though a little more sloped. It was sleek, only enough room for about three people, less if you really counted the Saiya-jins that inhabited it. The ship was a very deep, crimson red; a yellow stripe streaking across it, sometimes wavering and giving it the effect of a lightning strike.

Vegeta grimaced, looking at the tower from their landing spot. It was very tall, and probably very populated. How long would it take to find someone worthy of their search? He glared, motioning Goku up next to him, then taking flight.

The smaller Saiya-jin whispered very quietly, putting a hand over the other's head to keep him from going too fast.

"We'll enter from the roof. I don't see any other entrances."

--

Well? What do you think? I personally am proud, this fic may just go places! Anyways, reviews are always appreciated, and I really need to know if I should continue or not. Thankies to everyone who actually read through the chapter, it takes patience and thou shalt be rewarded with the next chapter if I'm convinced to continue.


End file.
